Sleep loss and fatigue impair the performance of medical students and resident physicians in teaching hospitals and ambulatory care facilities, and consequently, negatively impact patient safety. The ability of these medical trainees to learn is also affected by sleep loss and fatigue, to the detriment of their current and future patients. The ultimate goal of this conference, to be held April 20 & 21, 2002, and of the initiative that will emerge from the conference deliberations is to improve health care delivery by minimizing the negative impact of sleep loss and fatigue on health care delivery in the medical education setting. The immediate purpose of the conference is to bring together world renowned sleep researchers, physician- educators and educational leaders and policy makers in medical education concerned with the effects of sleep loss and fatigue on patient safety arid the delivery of medical care in the medical education setting. The conference will include a state-of-the-art overview of research and theory on this topic, and participants will discuss and develop consensus on what questions should receive highest priority for research and education efforts. In light of research findings, the appropriateness of present work-hour guidelines for resident physician training will be evaluated from the perspective of sleep researchers, medical educators and educational administrators- Timelines will be developed for subsequent research and policy review. This unique approach featuring an open and continuous dialogue among all relevant stakeholders will provide a genuine opportunity to provide long-lasting solutions to minimize physician impairment from sleep loss and fatigue in the medical education setting. The ultimate beneficiaries of this effort will be the patients who are treated in teaching hospitals and ambulatory facilities.